Someone is Watching Me
You know the feeling, when you walk out in the woods at night, and you feel something is watching you? And you just want to get the heck out of there? There IS something out there. And it WILL get you. I recently broke my computer, and had to use my old laptop, to play Minecraft on. As one would expect, I could only play on low video settings. That means I could only play with thick fog, so I could barely see what's in front of me. I started a new world, and did what any other players would do: I chopped some wood. I took down a few trees when I felt like someone is watching me.I looked around, and saw no one. Thinking that I must be paranoid, I shrugged it off and continued to chop some wood. When I started making my house, I felt someone near me again. I turned around, and saw a shadow behind a tree. Thinking it must be a cow, I went after it to get some food and leather. As I went over to the tree, I couldn't see anything. I turned around towards my unfinished house, and saw a player in it. Confused, I checked that I chose singleplayer and didn't choose LAN world. Sure enough, it was single player. When I went out of the menu, the player was gone. A sign was where he stood. It said, "Hello, neighbor." Freaking out, I broke the sign and finished the house. The next day, outside my house, was another sign. This time it said, "That was not nice." I broke it again. Scared, I went out with my sword, trying to find the player, who is placing these signs. I searched for hours, with no luck. But suddenly, I saw a figure at the end of the fog. It ran, and I chased it. It jumped down a hole, I followed. The hole was deep. It ran all the way down to bedrock. I died from the fall, but in my death screen, the player was still alive. I respawned, but in an area I wasn't in before. It was a huge forest, with no end. I walked around for hours, still not finding an exit to the forest. Suddenly, I found a sign. Thinking it must be from that player again, I read it. "You like my forest?" Now I was scared. I reached for the escape button but when I pressed it, the menu didn't pop up. Instead it asked, "Join me?" with the answers, yes and no. Scared, I pressed the no button. The sign now said, "You can't escape my forest." Now, I was frightened. I ran, as much as I could. Finding more signs, all saying, "You can't run from me." Suddenly, the signs stopped appearing. But now, I could hear a voice. "You're mine." I turned the speakers off, but could still hear him. Then I ran into a dead end. I turned around, and there I saw him. Inching closer, but not walking. It was like he warped closer to me. As he got closer, I began to hear his voice inside of my head. When he got to me, the voice stopped. But all I could see was his face. The lifeless face, the empty eyes. It was like he didn't exist. Then I suddenly hear him saying, "Join me, and be free from your fear. Silent be by my side, and never... feel... again." Then the menu popped up again. "Join me" it said, yes or no. I clicked yes.You know the feeling, when you walk out in the woods at night, and you feel something is watching you? And you just want to get the heck out of there? There IS something out there. And I WILL get you. http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft:_Someone_is_Watching_Me?&cb=6023 Category:Moderate Length Pastas